saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Galant
Galant/Player Report '''(real name unknown) is a player of Sword Art Online. He's the main protagonist of Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes and Sword Art Online: New Aincrad. He was leader of the Royal Knights, and Royal Knights United Player Army and boyfriend/in-game husband of Guinevere. Appearence Galant is of average height and weight for a male of his age. He has dark blonde hair, styled to his left, with a long lock pointing diagonally across his face and the rest to the same side, with an ahoge pointing out of the top right side of his head, and with blue eyes with a strong determinated gaze. He's well fit and built. Real Life Before SAO, Galant wore a dark blue jacket with black trim and a red sleeveless shirt beneath it. He wears dark gray pants, and a brown belt, alongside red and white shoes. He wears black fingerless gloves and is almost always seen carrying his shinai within a dark blue sheath. While training, he wears a dark blue hakama. On festival ocations, he's seen with a male yukata of the same color (thought he doesn't like using it). After SAO, Galant's clothes resemble the ones he used in SAO, and he continues to wear the purple ribbon once worn by Sakura in real life. He wears a red sleveless t-shirt with a black decal, beneath a blue hooded jacket with black details. He wears dark gray pants and brown shoes. He has also multiple scars across his body, result of being tortured with the pain absorber on level 0 in ALO. On formal occasions, he wears a black suit and white t-shirt. Sword Art Online As a low level player, he wore black t-shirt and an orange shoulder pad attached to belts slung across his chest that carries the sheath of his sword and shield on his back. He wears elbow-length brown gloves with an amber circle, and he wears dark gray pants with a brown boots and a belt that bears the symbol of the Royal Knights at the buckle. He later obtained a blue sleeveless coat with a black trim, which was then changed to Avalon's Coat, over a similar black t-shirt, with a red simbol on his left arm. He changed his pants to ones that were darker and with amber kneepads. The rest of his clothes remained the same. After the death of Guinevere, he carried Leavatain and Carnwennan on Guinevere's belt, to the left and right respectively. As a gladiator, he's seen without anything covering his torso, showing his well-built body. He wears dark gray pants with his boots, alongside his forearm protectors from his armor and the purple ribbon of his wife tied to his wrist. In the arena he uses an orange manica on his right arm, with forearm and leg protectors, and the same brown boots he normally uses. The purple ribbon remains tied to his wrist. ALfheim Online Galant was trapped in ALO, as one of Sugou's 300 test subjects for manipulating humans thoughts and emotions. Galant has longer hair, and wears only dark blue pants tied with a cord of cloth. He was tortured with the pain absorber on level 0, and afterwards his avatar would always bear multiple scars across his body. New ALfheim Online Galant is one of the few users whose real life appearence is the same as his avatar in games. His avatar is the result of his SAO and ALO avatars merging. His face is the same as SAO, but his gaze becames much more cold, strong and determined, and his clothes change a bit in contrast to his SAO avatar. He also doesn't have pointy ears as do most other players in ALO. His avatar still bears scars from being trapped by Sugou. He continues to wear Avalon's coat, but this time over a sleeveless black shirt with a red decal. He wears orange armor on his right shoulder that carries a belt that's slung over his chest, which carries the sheath of his two swords. He continues to wear the forearm protectors of Aegis, and changed his former elbow length gloves, to shorter, fingerless ones. On his right arm, he carries a tatoo of a dragon's head, which shines red when he summons Stardust Dragon. Once he acquired Maximus Caliburn, it replaced Balmung Blade on his back. He's also sometimes seen using a dark brown hooded poncho, specially in cold areas. He wears dark gray jeans with a brown belt, on which he carries his Rudis and Laevatain. On his back, inside his jacket, he carries multiple kunai knives. His boots are brown with an orange circle on his ankle. On his right boot, he carries Carnwennan as a secondary weapon. On his back, he can conjure two pairs of white fairy wings. On his right wrist, he continues to wear the purple ribbon worn by his deceased wife. Personality Galant has an undying loyalty to his friends and an undying love for his wife, Guinevere. Galant sees friends as the most valuable thing a person can have, believing no one should ever have to be alone, and tries to convince others who reject friendship that it is something to be embraced. Before SAO, Galant formerly demonstrated showmanship by pacing his fights with a variety of attacks, demonstrating graphically gruesome executions, and laughing and roaring. With a love for battle, he reveals an excited grin whenever confronted. Though he pursued physical female companionship on a constant basis, he doesn't mistreat women and possesses a strong moral code. Yet, beyond his cockiness and boastful personality, there is an underlying sense of honor about him that creeps to the surface, as well as a strong sense of what friendship and loyalty means. After he developed feelings for Sakura, his personality changed drastically. Afterwards, Galant is usually depicted as being serious, calm, and clear minded, even in very dangerous situations. He beleived that the power from the bonds with his friends would give them the strength to overcome any situation and challenge. Contrary to many other players, he doesn't hold resentment against Kayaba for imprisoning them in the death-game. When his teammates were killed by Laughing Coffin and he was unfairly sent to prison, he completely changed his personality. He cleared his head to have just two goals in mind: clearing the game and his thirst for vengeance. Due to this, he became reckless, violent, and capable of doing almost anything to achieve this goals. Even so, he retains his clear mind, good will, and his serious and warrior-like personality. He also became a user of Darkness because this. He also lost confidence in himself, blaming himself for leading his friends to their deaths. He became a solo player so that he could not endanger anyone else. Galant formerly did not believe in fate, but after Guinevere's death, his belief of it increased to the point of absolute certainty. He finally acepted his fate, and embraced his new path, swearing vengeance for what had happened to his friends. Background Galant was born on August 17th of 2007. He is the son of Kiritsugu (unknown surname), a Japanese man, and Norah Evans, an American woman. Galant is a mixed raced kid. He attended school as every typical boy of his age. Among his classmates where his girlfiend, Guinevere and best friends: Lance, Mordread, Gawn, Dagonet, Bors, Percival, Tristan and Galahad. Thanks Galahad's father, who worked in Argus, Galant was almost an Alpha Tester, but then lost his chance to Yamato. Still, they all obtained the game Sword Art Online and the NerveGear. They logged in, and soon discovered that they could not log out. When Kayaba Akihiko revelead his true intentions in creating SAO, they created a guild called the "Royal Knights". He was voted leader and has the intentions of clearing the game alongside his friends. After the events of SAO, his imprisoning in ALO, and his few months of rehabilitation, Galant finished school and did almost nothing but play the game, searching for Mordread and any other members of his guild, The League of Darkness Knights. He worked as a solo player, and rarely make contacts unless necessary. Galant also obtained an AmuSphere, and attached a modified Virtual Reality Sensation Mega Amplifier (VRSMA). Galant is one of the Legendary players of Aincrad, with both his name and deeds known and respected by the players of both SAO and New ALO. Relationships Galant/Relationships Abilities Galant's fighting style, as with most players of SAO, became better as he advanced in the game. His skills are in part a result of training with Kirei Kyosho, martial arts training, and his own natural skills. Galant has certain degree of training in Kyosho Style Traditional Martial Arts, but he eventually dropped it and began self-training. In battle, he favored a sword and shield, though he's not often seen using it because he moves with less speed, and he prefers speed and agility in battle. After just a year imprisoned, Galant became one of the top fighters of his army; not just an extremly skilled swordsman, but also very good in hand-to-hand combat, thanks to lessons from Bors, and the fact that he adquired a Martial Arts Skill. He also developed great durability, and can face several enemies at the same time, without getting tired, nor stopped by the pain they cause him. This endurance even allowed him afford the pain of being tortured several times with pain absorber in level zero. Following his gladiatorial training, Galant greatly develops his fighting abilities and eventually becomes the true Champion of Aincrad. Galant is skilled in multiple styles of combat and in the use of a multitude of weapons, being able to fight with sword and shield, single sword, sword and dagger, and later in ALO, dual swords. He is also adept in the use any weapon at his disposal, such as spears, daggers and hammers, and has become extremely proficient in unarmed combat. Galant also has a great determination that keeps him fighting until his very last breath, even if he loses some limbs, suffers extreme pain, or is left with barely any HP. He also gained the ability to summon Stardust Dragon. Still, he prefers to use his dragon as a last resort. As a result of his extensive training and constant leveling up on both games, he is viewed as one of the games top warriors, capable of fighting alone and defeating and/or killing skilled enemies or several players in groups. His skills even match unique skill players, such as Ishi, Aki, and even Hao. In ALO, Galant is also a very skilled in flying. He quickly adapted to his new ability of flight. He is very fast while flying, and moves with swift speed and agile movements that further increase his skills with his weapons. Still, Galant doesn't favor flying, and is more adept on the ground, but if necesary he would fly. After the death of his friends and wife, Galant recieved Darkness within his heart, which grew as time went on. Because of this, Galant is capable of entering a sort of berserker rage state, also called "Wrath Galant". To enter this form, Galant must very angry, upset, or have a strong desire to kill. If these conditions are met, his brilliant blue eyes glow, change to a shining crimson red. This form greatly augments his strength and overall ability, making him capable of facing large groups of opponents, or others that are bigger and stronger than him without hesitation. Still, this form causes Galant to slowly lose himself, and is very hard to control. He cannot enter this form by personal will and can only change by experiencing a strong emotional trauma. Towards the end of SAO, Galant seems to have leared how to use it at will by blinking his eyes. Still, if he is enraged, the wrath state is activated without blinking. Once he does, he can kill players in game and real life as well, through the use of the VRSMA. '''Tactical Ability Altogether, Galant is a force to be reckoned with in the battlefield. His keen intellect and deadly skill combine to make him a true master of war. He's a skilled strategist and tactician. These traits, coupled with his bold tactics have provided invaluable leadership to their guild, giving them an unblemished record in battle that matches even Cerdic, and over time he proved to be better than him. Sword Art Online(SAO) *'Lvl: '''96 *'HP:19000 *'''Main Equipment: **「Caliburn」(One Handed Straight Sword - Former Sword) **「Balmung Blade」 (One Handed Straight Sword - 4th Floor Boss Drop) **「Laevatein」(One Handed Straight Sword - Former of Guinevere) **「Brave Shield」 (One Handed Shield - Forged by Dagonet - Destroyed) **「Carnwennan」(One Handed Dagger - Crafted by Antinomy) **「Purple Ribbon」(Hair Holder - Former of Guinevere) **「Kunais」(Throwing Weapon) **「Aegis Armor」 (Armor - Crafted by Lisbeth) **「Avalon's Coat」(Leather Coat) One Handed Straight Sword Skills *'Spining Shield' *'Stardust Slasher' *'Crescent Stardust Slasher' *'Shimmer Spike' *'Rage Spike' One Handed Dagger Skills *'Rapid Bite' *'Fud Edge' Martial Arts Skills *'Shippu Kokutenfuu' *'Grey Fist' *'Garuru Fist' *'Meteor Impact' New ALfheim Online (New ALO) *'Lvl:'96 *'HP: '''19000 *'Main equipment:' **「Balmung Blade」(One Handed Straight Sword-4th Floor Boss Drop) **「Laevatein」(One Handed Straight Sword - Former of Guinevere) **「Maximus Caliburn/Maximus Caliburn Twin Swords」 (One Handed Straight Sword/s - Maximus Quest Reward) **「Carnwennan」(One Handed Dagger) **「Guardian Knight Twin Swords」(One Handed Straight Twin Swords) **「Rudis」(Wooden Sword) **「Purple Ribbon」(Hair Holder - Former of Guinevere) **「Kunais」 (Throwing Weapon) **「Aegis Armor」 (Armor) **「Avalon's Coat」(Leather Coat) '''One Handed Straight Sword Skills' *'Spining Shield' *'Stardust Slasher' *'Crescent Stardust Slasher' *'Shimmer Spike' *'Stardust Mirage' Dimachearus Skills *'Stardust Explosion' One Handed Dagger Skills *'Stardust Slasher' *'Rapid Bite' *'Fud Edge' Martial Arts Skills *'Shippu Kokutenfuu' *'Stardust Ryusei Ken' *'Grey Fist' *'Garuru Fist' *'Meteor Impact' *'Embracer' Notable Achivements SAO *Last attack Boss 4th Floor. *Co-Defeater of the 26th floor boss. *Slayer of Cerdic. *Almost finished the Maximus Quest. *Champion of the Gladiators in Aincrad. New ALO *Wielder of the Legendary Sword Maximus Caliburn. Gallery Character Designs Galant-Lineart.jpg|Lineart for Galant Galant-Gladiator.jpg|Galant as a Saber Gladiator Galant-RL-suit.jpg|Galant with a suit. Galant-2.jpg|Galant in New Aicnrad, second pose Covers and Posters SAO-PoA.jpg|Galant, as he turns into ash. Cover for Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes SAO-PoA-Cover2.jpg|Galant, at the front 2nd cover of PoA Galant R.jpg|Galant, battle position for the 200 pages aniversary Galant Guinivere kiss.jpg|Galant and Guinevere Kissing 200-pages-aniversary-Heros.jpg|Galant alongside Riley, Snow and Ishi for the 200 Page Anniversary Event - Roleplay Galant-PoA-Poster-chap14.png|Galant for the poster of the 14th episode of PoA PosterArc2-RoarofTheCrowd.jpg|Galant for the cover of the second Arc of PoA Thorns Within the Heart-Cover.jpg|Galant in the Cover of Thorns Within the Heart PoA-BeforeTheFire-Cover.jpg|Galant for the Cover Before The Fire Galant-Guinevere-Poster.jpg|Galant and Sakura SAO-CB-PosterChap26.jpg|Galant and Ishi for the Poster of CHapter 26th of SAO:Clashing Blades NA-Cover2.jpg|Galant and Kirito NA Cover 1 SAO-NA-Cover.jpg|Galant in Cover 2 of NA Chapter Images Galant-vs-SM.jpg|First Sight of Glant in the first Chapter Galant-Guinevere-Chap3.jpg Galant-defeats-belphegor.jpg Galant-Lance-Brawl.jpg Galant-Guinevere-Ridge.jpg Galant-Heathcliff.jpg|Galant and Heathcliff Galant-Lance-BB.jpg Galant-Horseback.jpg Galant-Diana-kiss.jpg PoA-Chap15-end.jpg Brother-vs-Brother.jpg Chap16-battle-end.jpg Chap-16-end.jpg I-Am-Galant.jpg|I...Am....Galant! Other Artists GalantIshi.jpg|Galant and ishi, drawn by Fate for Christmas SAOFC.jpg|Galant, Ihsi and Snow, drawn by Ishi for Christmas Quotes *''“I don’t think so, without you, there is no reason for me to continue. But we must take this risk. I want to spent real moments with you, in the real world. Walking, shearing, breathing, kissing. I know you want the same. I will fight until the bitter end, with you and the rest of the guild. We will never give up. Ever”''―'Galant' to Guinevere *''"For you"―'''Galant' to Guinevere *''"CRESCENT STARDUST SLASHER!―'''Galant' finishes the boss of the 4th floor *''“It was always his intention to trap us upon this ridge. He will travel from the north with his army behind us. And when he comes, death shall follow in his wake.”''―'Galant' *''"There is no Justice. Not in this world."―'''Galant' *''"Underestimating you opponent is a stupid trait."'―'''Galant *''“Knights! The gift of freedom is yours by right, and so you have chosen to stand by my side! But the Victory we seek resides not in other place or other moment, it's in us! And in our actions on this day! If this be our Fate, then so be it. But let history and all those in Aincrad remember, that as free men, we chose to make it so!”''―'Galant '''to the Royal Knights before the final battel aginst Cerdic *"Merry Christmas! Yet this Christmas is unlike any other. This night hearts lift in joyous reunion with thought lost to us. Fathers. Brothers and sisters. Friends and lovers. Hold them close for the shadow of Aincrad is upon us. We shall seek your destiny together - whatever the cost. YET LET US NOT PASS FROM MEMORY THOSE LEFT ABSENT OF OUR ARMS - THOSE WHO SACRIFICED THEIR LIVES, SO THAT ALL, MAY LIVE FREE!" ―'''Galant ' *''"Split heavens with the sound of his name. Let it carry to Kayaba Akihiko, as distant thunder promising storm of blood. All who are able will continue until floor 100. And this I promise you, WE WILL LIVE FREE, OR JOIN OUR BROTHERS IN DEATH!―'''Galant' *''"I… AM…GAAAALAAAAAAAANT!"―Galant''' accepts his fate *''“Leave this place…Your fate lies elsewhere. Not like mine…''”―'Galant '''to Ishi *"I have done this thing because it is just. Blood demands blood!We have lived and lost in this cursed world too long. I would not have it so. I would not see the passing of a brother, for the purpose of a game. I would not see another heart ripped from chest, or breath forfeit for no cause. I know not all of you wish this, yet it is done. It is done. Our lives are back ours. Forge your own path, or join the frontlines, and WE SHALL SEE THIS GAME CLEARED!―'Galant ''' to fellow Gladiators *''"Not everything. Not yet"―'''Galant *''"There's a grabbed stone in a dungeon of the 50th floor where the names of my friends are inscribed. I try to honor their deeds, even as their faces fade from my memory. Those memories are all that's left, as this bastard has taken everything else."―'''Galant' Music Themes Music Theme= |-|Theme 2 = |-| Battle Theme= |-|Battle Theme 2 = Trivia *Galant is based on myself, Son Goku, Omnimon/Omegamon, Gallantmon/Dukemon, Spartacus, Gannicus, Yusei Fudo and Prototype Saber(King Arthur). **Galant's name is taken from Gallantmon. **Galant's appearance is based on Yusei Fudo, but his face is based on myself. **His personality is based on the five characters. **His voice actor is the same as Yusei. **The same as Spartacus he first used sword and shield, and then changed his style to twin swords. *The dimachaerus was a type of Roman gladiator who wielded dual swords. This Latin name is derived from the Greek word διμάχαιρος, meaning "bearing two knives" (di- dual + machairi- knife). *He regularly says the name of the sword skill he is using. *The fact that Galant uses the power of ice of his right hand and fire on his left is a reference to Omnimon. *His songs are sung by Guinevere. *Galant apeared in Sword Art Online: Clashing Blades in chapters 20 and 26. He's also set to appear in Sword Art Online: Last Light. *Galant is one of the youngest principal characters of the wikia (of current users). *Galant has been sometimes compared to Ishi due to both characters being very similar to each other. *In real life after SAO, Galant rides a black Kawasaki Ninja ZX-19. *Galant was among the players that were listed for recieving the "Dual Blades" Unique Skill. *Though the title "Champion of Aincrad" is a title given to a gladiator that is the best of Aincrad, it became Galant's epithet since he was the only Champion of Aincrad. *Galant has the (bad) habit of nick-naming girls according to their characteristics. *To ask any question to Galant enter here: Galant Q&A. *Galant also appears in SAOF Arena. Category:SAO Player Category:Solo Player Category:Player Category:Clearer Category:Guild Leader Category:Male Category:Guild Member Category:Protagonist Category:ALO Player Category:Members of the Royal Knights Category:Gladiator Category:Survivor of SAO Category:Prisoner in ALO Category:Dragon Signers